More and more people continue to use computing devices to interact with their environment in ever increasing ways. Many devices now provide users with the ability to record or scan information and data from the environment. Typically, these devices allow the users to transmit the information and data to and receive related information from remote servers and/or other computing devices almost instantaneously. Some mobile devices also allow users to scan an environment and display information related to the environment to the user in response.
Whether the user of the computing device relates to capturing, retrieving or displaying information, users expect a more seamless and instantaneous experience when interacting with their environment and/or interfacing with the large amounts of data available to the devices via the remote servers. One of the challenges with using a computing device to interact directly with an environment is limited display size of mobile devices, which often results in disconnecting the user from environment rather than enhancing the relationship.